


Good-Bye

by StriderSong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I cried both writing it and re-reading it, Mierfa and Nektan, They die, Update fic, You might cry, i know it's really short, sad!Stuck, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StriderSong/pseuds/StriderSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mierfa and Nektan's last words...</p>
<p>((i know it's 119 words. If this gets a good response i'll post an extended version.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good-Bye

“Nektan?” She asked.

“Yes, Mierfa?” he replied.

“Do you think… do you think we’ll make it through this?” She looked at him, a single tear running down her face.

“…No…” He whispered, sadness flooding him.

The orange and red light radiated down towards their planet. He was coming. And there was nothing they could do.

“Mierfa?” He pleaded, voice hoarse.

“Y-yes Nektan?” She rasped, tears choking her.

“Thank you. Thank you for the time we shared. Thank you for being with me… in these last moments.”

He reached down and grabbed her hand, looking at her for one last time.

There was a stinging wave of heat, the words “goodbye” floating through the air as a planet was destroyed.


End file.
